In the past, hunters have often used diaphragm game calls which consist of a simple single or multiple layered latex reed in a taped xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped flexible frame. While these types of diaphragm calls and others have enjoyed considerable use in the past, they have several serious drawbacks. First of all, the typical diaphragm call forms the bottom end of a resonant chamber where the top end is the roof of the caller""s mouth. This causes to exist a wide variation, across several callers, in the sounds produced by such calls, owing to the variations in the mouth shapes of these several callers. Similarly, because the typical diaphragm call will properly seal in only a small range of positions in a single caller""s mouth, it is often difficult for a single caller to produce sounds having a wide tonal variety. Secondly, these diaphragm calls generally require the hunter or caller to possess a relatively high level of skill. The typical diaphragm call must be carefully sealed to the roof of the mouth of the caller before the desired sounds can be produced. Lastly, many hunters experience a gag reflex when attempting to seal a typical diaphragm call to the roof of their mouth.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in game calls which overcome the above-stated problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the hunter with a relatively easy method of generating more precise tones.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a resonant sound chamber integrally coupled with the diaphragm call.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide for increased control over the size of the sound chamber about the latex reed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for blowing an xe2x80x9cin-the-mouthxe2x80x9d diaphragm call without causing the common gag reflexes and without having the dome chamber engaging the roof of the mouth of the caller.
It is an advantage of the present invention to eliminate an otherwise present gag reflex in some hunters by not requiring the hunter to blow as hard as with some prior art diaphragm calls.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide for ways to produce variations in the sound output of diaphragm calls.
It is another feature of the present invention to include the diaphragm of the present invention as a removable single or multi-layer diaphragm within the game call.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to extend the useful life of the entire game call by allowing replacement of internal pre-stretched diaphragms.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to include a recessed region or tone trough formed in the underside of the dome.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide additional space under the dome where the diaphragm can vibrate and still not contact the underside of the dome.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a space for vibration even when the diaphragm touches portions of the underside of the dome. This provides for the ability to have two tuned tones from a single call.
The present invention is an apparatus for producing sound which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. In the present invention, the problems associated with limited tone precision, gag reflexes owing to engagement with the roof of the mouth, and difficulty in blowing a diaphragm call, have been addressed.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method and apparatus for providing a sound of game which includes an xe2x80x9cin-the-mouthxe2x80x9d diaphragm having a resonant chamber integrally disposed thereon and an elongated flexible sound chamber call using the integral resonant chamber diaphragm therein.